Love Again
by EdwardBella95
Summary: AU.All Human. Bella's story. It tells of how she deals with her mothers death.Of how she forgets what love is. What happens when she meets Edward Cullen ,a player, in college? What happens when she learns a secret about her mother's family?
1. The end of my life

This is my first all human fanfic

**This is my first all human fanfic. Please review after each chapter. I will try not to do updates ASAP.  
**

**Bella POV**

I was sitting on the sidewalk just like any other day, waiting for mom to pick me up. Hi, I'm Bella Swan and I'm eight. Like any eight year old girl, my favorite person in the world is my mom. I love her but I really hate it when she is late. Like today.

I was tired of waiting in the hot sun of Houston, Texas so I went inside to sit in the cool air-conditioned office. My mom will know where to get me.

_**One hour later…**_

Mom still isn't here. Maybe I should call dad.

**Renée POV**

Oh no. I'm late. My poor baby! She'll be sitting in the hot, hot sun. I hope she remembers to go and sit inside. I need to rush. Oh, this stupid computer! Why won't it shut down?! Humph…!! I'll just turn off the main power source.

Elevators!! Huh they take soooo long. Car keys. Right. Car, start, drive.

Green light, green light, green light….Yes!! What the…?! And then, blackness

_**30 mins later…**_

Before I opened my eyes, I could tell that I was in a hospital. But…why? I don't feel any pain at all.

"She looks really bad."

Charlie… oh my Charlie!! I have been ignoring him. And Bella too. Bella!! My baby must still be in school. Wait a minute… they are talking about me. What are they saying…?

"Yes, she is. She won't feel it though. Her spine is broken. She has a lot of broken bones. Two ribs, her left ankle and both her hands. She has a horrible had injury. She may come around but she won't live. I'm sure off that."

"How long?" I heard Chalie ask in a monotone voice.

"Not long. A couple of hours at the most. I am very sorry Chief Swan. We tried our best."

As he said this, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I saw scenes flash before my eyes. My mom and dad. My friends from my childhood. Carl's wedding. Me eloping with Charlie in the dead of the night. Our wedding. Bella's birth. Her first day of school. I saw my parent dying. I saw everything. But the scenes started to fade away and it started to become darker in the room. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was…

"She's dying, Bella."

"No, mom. Mom. Mom. Please mom don't leave me. Mom."

"Bella" was all I was able to say. And then, I died.

**Charlie POV**

Oh no! Renée in an accident. I have to rush.

"Chief Swan…" called out my assistant, sounding worried.I ignored him and ran.

It's going to be alright. It's going to be alright. Nothing will happen to her. It's going to be alright. I stopped off at Bella's school.

"Dad?" asked Bella.

"Bella we have to hurry. Your mom has been in an accident."

"What?! What happened?! Is mommy going to be alright?"

"I don't know, hon. Don't know. We'll get through this 'k."

"Okay"

We pulled up at the hospital and I didn't bother parking the car or turning it off. I grabbed Bella and ran into the hospital. I went upto the receptionist.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Mrs. Renée Swan is."

"Oh yes. She's in the the ICU. You better hurry she doesm't look so good."

I ran to the ICU with Bella. The doctor was in there checking her life support. It killed me to see her like that. All shriveled up and broken.

"She looks really bad," I said.

"Yes, she is. She won't feel it though. Her spine is broken. She has a lot of broken bones. Two ribs, her left ankle and both her hands. She has a horrible had injury. She may come around but she won't live. I'm sure off that."

"How long?" I asked him. I wanted to know how much time I had with my wife. How long Bella had with her mother. Beside my, my daughter was sobbing, softly, so as to not "wake" her.

"Not long. A couple of hours at the most. I am very sorry Chief Swan. We tried our best."

I nodded. I watched in silence as my beautiful soul mate's heart beat increased. I knew that this was it.

"What's happening to mommy?!" asked Bella, frantically.

"She's dying, Bella."

"No, mom. Mom. Mom. Please, mom, don't leave me. Mom." She creamed over and over again.

"Bella," said Renée before her heart beat stopped. She was dead.

"We are sorry, Chief Swan."

I nodded. My life was over too. But, unlike Renée, I can't blackout. I need to stay strong. For my daughter. For Bella. I will exist for her but never again will I live.


	2. Four years later

Four years later…

_**Four years later…**_

**Charlie POV**

It has been four years since Renée has been gone. We moved to Forks, Washington shortly after her funeral. Staying in Houston would have been too much to handle. And our daughter. Our Bella. Bella hasn't cried, hasn't opened up to anyone since Renee… She didn't even stay through the whole funeral.

_Flashback_

_It was raining in Houston. We were outside the church graveyard. Bella was just sitting there frozen. We were not going to have a viewing of Renee's body. Neither Bella, nor I would have been able to stand that. The only other people at the funeral were the priest, and Renee's childhood friend Carl. I never did learn his real name. The priest started the prayers and we answered. When we were putting Renee into her dug up grave, Bella ran away. As I was getting up from Renee's grave side to go after her, Carl out his hand on my shoulder and said…_

"_Let her go. She needs to get it out."_

_End Flashback_

I had expected her to get better after that but she didn't. Today is Bella's 12th birthday and she hasn't acknowledged it. Just like the last three years.

"Bells, time for school."

I watched as she walked down the stairs with the same blank look she has had on her face for the last four years.

"Happy Birthday, Bells."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No. Jacob asked me out, but I said no. Again."

"Bella, you can't live like this. You can't, hon. You need to move on," I said, "Renee would have wanted that for you."

As soon as I mentioned Renee's name, I saw Bella flinch.

"Okay dad. But I'm not ready to date yet. I'll try something else. Okay?"

"Okay. Try out for the soccer team next semester. You are real good in soccer."

" 'k dad."

I watched as my baby walked out the door. At least she would try now.

_**Second Semester. Soccer tryouts…**_

**Bella POV**

I promised dad that I would be here and try out. And he was right. Mom would have wanted for me to be happy or at least live her life for her. She isn't gone. She never be gone as long as I hold onto her.

"Swan, you're up next. Try to go around the defender and get the ball into the goal."

I nodded. The coach kicked the ball to e and blew the whistle. I dribbled the ball towards the defender. As she was coming towards me, I saw an opening in between her legs. I went up to her and kicked the ball in between her legs. Then, I ran around her, got the still moving ball and kicked it hard into the goal. The goalie swooped towards it and for a minute I thought that she was going to get it. She didn't. It went in. She shoots, she scores, GOAL!!

"Good job, Swan."

I grinned and nodded. Then I went to the back of the line. This time, instead of going off into my own world, thinking about mom, I watched the other girls. I must say that many weren't that good.

After the tryouts were over, the coach told us that she would determine the results right there so we could wait if we wanted to.

"Okay girls. Listen up. Hear are the results. Melanie French- second string, Alicia Kael- second string, Jessica Carter- first string, Isabella Swan- …." I crossed my fingers and waited, "first sting."

I just stood there looking up at the sky with a smile on my face and tears in my eyes. Today, I took one step towards fulfilling my mom's dreams for me.

I listened quietly while the coach called out names. After this was over, she called all of up together and gave us our practice schedules. We had practice every morning from 6:00am to 7:00am. That gave us enough of time to shower and get ready for school whish started at 7:30am.

I started to walk away from the field when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella…"

"Um…yes"

"I'm Jessica. I've seen you round at lunch but you always sit alone. You should totally sit with my friends and me. So, why don't you sit with us today at lunch?"

"Um…okay, I guess."

"Cool. See you at lunch. I have a feeling that we are going to be great friends."

"See ya."

Wow, I can't remember the last time someone wanted to sit with me at lunch. I've been cooped up for too long. Mom, I wish you were here.


	3. Dumping Jacob

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer **

**Me: Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish for Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.**

**Star: Sorry, those belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Me: Darn!**

**AN: Just a quick author's notes regarding this chapter. Bella is on the Varsity Women's soccer team. This is an achievement because tenth graders don't usually make Varsity. She is also dating the school hottie, Jacob Black (sorry Jacob lovers. Jake is going to get dumped in this chapter. Bad. Not a big fan of him). She also just turned 16 and has been given a Mercedes Benz by her father who has inherited thousands of dollars from his late parents. **

_**Three years later… January of Bella's sophomore year of high school.**_

**BPOV**

The coach has been making us work out too much lately. In fact, today I feel like my legs are going to fall of. Well Bella, that's what you get for being so darn good at soccer and making Varsity.

I went into the locker rooms to shower and change. After I was done, I walked out to find my boyfriend, Jacob Black, standing by the door. I sighed. I didn't know when I would get the strength to dump… I mean, break up with him. All I knew was that I had to, and fast. He just wanted to move so fast. I told him I didn't want a relationship but he never listens.

"Hey," he said to be before pulling me to him and kissing me urgently. After we broke apart, he said, "Tomorrow's our 1 year anniversary."

"I know," I said. The truth, however, was that I forgot. I never remembered these things. I never would. I didn't believe in love and even though Jake has told me that he loves me, I will never be able to say it back to him. "Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Not that I know of," he said with a smirk.

I chuckled at his childishness. "I know that look, Jake."

"Oh yeah. Well, if you want to know what I have planned for tomorrow, then you're just going to have to wait and see." With that, he pecked me on the lips and walked away.

I sighed. It's going to have to be today. I have enough of guy friends to know what they plan for the first anniversary. I have to dump him today.

"Bella!" Jessica screamed. I the past three year, since I recovered from my zombie-ness, Jessica and I have become really good friends. I still don't tell her any of my secrets. I tell no one about them. Just like no one, except me, knows that I'm going to break up with Jacob today.

"Hey Jess," I replied, not as enthusiastically.

"Guess what! Brian just asked me out! Can you believe it?! Brian Aimes!!"

"That's so great, Jess."

"Listen Bella. It's my sweet sixteen next week and I'm having a sleepover. You going to come? It's going to be so much fun. First, I'm having this mixed party and then all the guys are going home and the girls are going to spend the night."

"Sure, Jess. Sounds like fun. Listen, I have to get to class so see you at lunch, 'k?"

"Okay. Oh Bella! I almost forgot. You have to have a date to be at the mixed party."

I stopped dead in my tracks, cursing Jessica to Tartarus. Who cares?! The party isn't going to change my mind. I am going to break up with him today.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Finally, ninth period was over and I rushed outside expecting to see Jacob outside my classroom door like ever other day. Surprisingly though, he wasn't there. All that better for me, I thought, I'll just break up with him over the phone.

I was rushing outside when I heard Jacob's voice coming from inside one of the spare classrooms. I went closer to the source of his voice and heard exactly what he was saying.

"Look, Lizzie. I just can't date you openly right now. I'm dating Bella. You know that my popularity depends on that girl. I love you, but I need her to keep my popularity up. If it makes you happy, I'll break up with her tomorrow. She'll be so crushed that she'll probably move out of town. Then, I can put on an act of the sorrow of her departure and all that. Then, you and me…get it."

I couldn't believe my ears. Jacob Black was cheating on me!! I walked away quickly so that he wouldn't see me there. There were no tears in my eyes but the wheels in my head were turning as I walked. Just you wait Jacob Black. You will be finished tomorrow.

The next day at school, I couldn't wait to get to set my plan in motion. After soccer practice, Jacob wasn't waiting for me. I hurried off to the classroom and heard him speaking to _Lizzie_ again. I got out my cell phone and quickly turned it to the voice recorder.

"Liz, please. Try and understand. I. Am. Using. Bella. Swan. I love _you. _Only you. I will breakup with Bella. She is just a popularity pawn. Like I said yesterday, I am going to break up with her today. She'll be crushed, I know she will. Today's our so-called one year anniversary."

"Look Jacob. If she's not out of here by tonight, and I mean tonight, I'm telling daddy. You know what he will do. I don't care what happens. You. Are. Mine. She has to go. Got it?!"

"Yes. Don't worry. Consider it done."

I turned the voice recorder off and headed off to the front office from where they usually did the morning announcements. Time for phase two of my plan to be put in motion.

Jacob was in my first period class so I could see his facial expressions. I sat down in my regular seat beside him.

"Hey, beautiful. Happy anniversary," he whispered.

"Same to you, handsome," I said, smirking. Right at that moment, the PA system came on.

_Hey Falcons. Good morning to all. I got some quick announcements and then a recording and message from our fellow Falcon to her boyfriend on their anniversary. Firstly, our Varsity soccer team won first place in the district championships. Second, tennis tryouts are coming up so get your rackets ready. And finally, our announcement from Bella Swan. __Hey Jacob. Happy Anniversary, loser. Just wanted to let you know that I am so dumping you. Why? Well, listen to this. _

_("Liz, please. Try and understand. I. Am. Using. Bella. Swan. I love you. Only you. I will breakup with Bella. She is just a popularity pawn. Like I said yesterday, I am going to break up with her today. She'll be crushed, I know she will. Today's our so-called one year anniversary."_

"_Look Jacob. If she's not out of here by tonight, and I mean tonight, I'm telling daddy. You know what he will do. I don't care what happens. You. Are. Mine. She has to go. Got it?!"_

"_Yes. Don't worry. Consider it done.")_

_Don't ever speak to me again. Got it? I think you did__. Well Jacob, all I can say is that your popularity probably just when down the drain. Now everyone, rise for the pledge of allegiance. "I pledge allegiance to the flag, of the United States of America…"_

One glance at Jacob's face told me that I had won back my life.


	4. Off to college

**Hey guys. Had lots to do. Sorry that I couldn't update for a while. To get back to the story…**

_**One year later. Bella's Junior Prom and Awards nights.**_

BPOV

"And the Varsity Women's Soccer MVP for the year and captain for the next year is…."

I didn't bother crossing my fingers or chanting my name like the other girls in my team were doing. We always had soccer tryouts for the next school year before school let out. I knew that I had made the team and that was all I wanted. Soccer wasn't going to be a job for me, just a pass time. I already knew what college I was going to AND I had the money for it so I wasn't looking for a soccer scholarship.

"Bella Swan. Congratulations Bella!"

I gave a small smile. As much as I didn't care, I have to admit that being selected as captain…kind of rocked.

I walked up to the stage and took my MVP award and watched all my team mates rolling their eyes at me and saying what I presume to be bad stuff about me.

_**One year later. Bella's graduation.**_

BPOV

"The valedictorian for the graduating class of 2006 is Isabella Swan. Ms. Swan come up here and say something."

My dad was looking at me with tears in his eyes. This past year had been such a ride. I had managed to get straight As all year as well as get up at six in the morning for soccer and work till five each day at the local Starbucks. I was offered various merit scholarships to Harvard and Dartmouth. I turned them all down. I already knew that I wanted to fulfill my mom's dream and go to Twilight University. I had gotten my letter of acceptance earlier this year. When I told my dad he was ecstatic yet, somehow, I knew that there was something my dad wasn't telling me and it was related to this university.

As I walked up on stage and got my diploma, I looked out into the audience and saw my dad, tears streaming down his face. I was a step closer to achieving mom's dream.

_**Same year, end of summer…**_

BPOV

"Call me whenever you want. You understand?" said my dad.

"Yeah, dad. Don't worry. You've raised a good girl. Remember, no matter how old I get I'll always be your little girl." I reassured him.

Today, was the day my father dreaded all summer, the day I left for college. I was going to go to college in California so I wouldn't be too far away, still in the same time zone. But I couldn't visit too often because I was going to do a double major, English Literature and American Literature, with a minor in English Composition.

"Bells, are you sure you will be able to handle the workload?" my dad asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "There is a lot more to college than studying. You are going to be working and who knows? You might meet someone."

I looked at my dad strangely. I already had my suspicions that he knew something and he wasn't telling me, but now I was confident. No father EVER says that to his only daughter.

"Dad, do you know anyone in this college, like the staff or the students or someone?" I asked.

My dad's face immediately paled. "Why in heaven's name would you ask that, Bells?" saide my dad. He sounded so innocent that I knew he was lying.

I looked at him skeptically. He sighed, "Belly, you're here to study and have fun. Just don't have too much fun, okay honey?" I smiled when my dad used my old nickname.

"Okay, dad" I said as I hugged him.

"Last call for Alaska Airlines flight 171 to Los Angeles. Please approach the gate."

"That's me daddy. Take care of yourself. I stocked up the fridge with microwave foods. Don't forget to PUT THE FOOD OUT OF THE METAL CANS. METAL OS BAD." I over pronounced every syllable so that he would get it.

He chuckled and nodded. "Take care, Bella. Love you."

"Love you too dad. I'll miss you."

With that, I walked away from my dad, the person who had been my best friend since my mom died. The man who cared for me more than himself. I was leaving him to start a new life.

**AN: How was it? Review, review, review!!! Just to make some things clear: Bella has a very strong relationship with her dad in this story. He isn't stubborn. He is very understanding. Bella get her stubbornness from Renee. I bet y'all are wondering what Charlie's secret is. Yes, he does know someone at the school. Well, at least their parents. I might not be as obvious as it seems.**


	5. New Life

**BPOV**

When I boarded the plane, there were barely any seats left. Just two seats at the very back right next to each other. Knowing that I have horrible air-sickness, I took the one away from the window. Within five minutes, I was asleep and the plane hadn't even taken of yet.

I woke up about ½ hour after the plane took of. To my surprise, there was someone sitting right nest to me. She had spiky black hair and was extremely short. Her eyes were blue and she was staring at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Mary Alice Cullen but you can call me Alice!" she said, more like yelled.

"Nice to meet you Alice, I'm Isabella Swan, Bella." I replied politely.

"So, you're going to Cali. It is so awesome there. I am going to this super university- Twilight University- and…"

"Hold on." I interrupted. "You're going to Twilight University, so am I"

"No way! That is so cool. Now I'll actually know someone there. Wait, you're a freshman, right?"

"Yup. Fresh out of high school."

"So am I. Well, now you know a few people on your first day."

"Wait, a _few_ people."

"Yeah. My boyfriend, his sister, who is my older brother's girlfriend, and my brother all go there. Everyone in my family has gone there."

"Really! Maybe I know your parents. My grandparents went there."

I remembered what my mom had once told me- that Twilight University was a family school. Parents would send their kids there and those kids would send their kids and so on. Just like my mom wanted me to go there.

"Hey Alice, I am going to sleep. Do you mind waking me up when we get there?"

"Sure, no problem. What are best friends for? We ARE going to be best friends. I can feel it."

I smiled. This wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Bella! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Jess!"

"Jess! Who's Jess?!! I'm Alice!!"

My eyes shot open and I realized that we were on the plane. It had landed.

"Oh, crap! Sorry! My friend in Forks used to sneak in and try to wake me up at five in the morning for school."

"At FIVE!!! I would have you up by FOUR!!!"

I looked at her, appalled.

"Bella, don't give me that look. It's true. We would have to take baths, do our nails, chose our clothes, put them on, do our make-up….."

I knew it was rude but I interrupted.

"Alice, we need to get off this plane."

She looked around and saw that we were the last people on and that the flight attendant was looking at us with a stern countenance. Alice giggle and walked off the plane. After apologizing to the flight attendant. I walked off too.

Alice tried to get me to go with her in her limousine to the university(Alice is VERY rich), but I refused saying that I would take a cab. I needed to get independent. In Forks, Dad did everything for me. He was even shipping my Mercedes Benz to California. It was due in a week. **(AN: I don't have any idea how long it really takes. I was too lazy to look it up)**

I arrived at the university a little after noon. The minute I set foot on the campus, I was in heaven. It was nothing like a college was supposed to look. Where were the nerds wearing their pants up a little too high? Where were the metal detectors? Where was the LIBRARY? Was this a college or a young adult paradise? No woander grandma liked it so much.

Well Bells, its time to begin a new life.

**What did y'all think? Is it horrible? Wonderful? Review, review, review!!!**

**I am probably going to be starting a new story soon and I will be putting a poll up for help. Another thing- I am extremely sorry that I have not been updating regularly. Lots of work in school. Hopefully, things will be better in the second semester and I will be able to update more often.**


	6. Making new friends and meeting old ones

**BPOV**

I went up to the front office and signed in. When the receptionist saw my name, her eyes bulged out. I guess she heard about _the_ Charles Swan's daughter. Dad, being an only child, got all off my grandparents' money when they died. They were millionaires which made him a millionaire and, in turn, me.

I cleared my throat and looked, more liked glared, at the woman. She _finally_ realized that she was staring at me and she moved quickly to get me my schedule, a map, and my dorm room assignment. My dad almost talked me into getting a house off my own. _Almost._

I was going to be in Sunshine Hall, Room 777- the same room my grandmother was in years ago.

I took a deep breath before walking into my room and hoped that my roommate wasn't a psycho. I internally cursed myself for never getting Alice's number.

When I entered the room, I saw a flash of black and then a little pixie was crushing me. Alice!

"Alice! What are you doing here?!!!"

"I'm your room mate, silly."

When I registered that, I started jumping up and down, squealing like I was a little girl again. I was never, and I mean _never_, this excited to see someone. Not even my dad.

After we had calmed down, Alice offered to help me put my stuff away. After that we sat down to get to know more about each other. I saw her flinch when I talked about my mother's death but I said nothing. When I told her that my dad had inherited millions from his parents and that I had inherited millions from my maternal grandparents(they didn't like dad very much), she burst out laughing.

I looked at her, somewhat puzzled.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"I finally figured out why everyone was staring at you on the plane. Beautiful and rich. Shish! You must be quite the target of jealous girls and hot guys."

I blushed furiously. I remembered all those guys in high school trying to asked me out, lining up when it was my turn at the kissing booth. I shuddered. Never again will I kiss for charity.

My expression must have looked hilarious because Alice fell, literally _fell_, into a fit of laughter. I shook my head and smiled.

"Alice, if you don't calm down, I won't finish telling you the rest of my boring life story." I threatened.

She shut up instantly. I finished telling her everything else- including my time with Jake and how he cheated on me. Even though she didn't know me that long, she was fuming when I told her how Jake had cheated on me. Stupid player.

"What did you say Bella?" she asked.

"What- Stupid player?"

"Yes, that. Do you think players are stupid?" her eyes glowing with curiosity. "Even if they are, I don't know, unbelievably hot."

"Alice, a player is a player. They are all the same. They tell you that they love you and then the next day, they're making out with your best friend. I've been through it twice- maybe more- I know."

Alice looked like she was going to cry. With grief or happiness, I couldn't tell. Maybe both.

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party_

We both jumped when Alice's phone started ringing.

Alice went through her purse and grabbed her phone.

"Hi Emmet!" she screamed.

"Uh huh. Okay, I'll be there in five. I'm bringing my roommate along. _He_ isn't there is he?...No, good…..yes….fine….no Emmet, we don't want to scare her….Bye bro….Love ya too"

She hung up and looked at me.

"Where are we going?" I stupidly asked.

"To lunch."

She started digging to my closet. She was in there for at least five minutes before she emerged, disgusted.

"Bella! I have to take you shopping. You do not have a single appropriate thing in there. They're all long sleeved. No spaghetti straps at all. What are you, a nun?"

"Alice! I moved from Forks. It's cold there."

"And I moved from Alaska. It's colder there." She shouted exasperated.

"Well, I'm from Texas originally. I moved to Forks when I was eight. I wasn't born there."

"You're from Texas!!!"

"Um…yeah. Why?"

"So is my boyfriend. Please tell me that you are on the Yankee side of the Civil War."

"Um…I support their cause but…"

"But….." she repeated.

"I like the Confederates better."

"Argh! Another confererate. Back to clothing."

Did this girl have bipolar? I shook my head.

Finally, after half an hour, I was ready.

At the lunch room, Alice waved to a big burly guy. He was intimidating. He rushed up to Alice and scooped her up in a bear hug. I recognized him from somewhere though I don't recall where.

When he put Alice down and noticed me, he looked confused.

"Belly…" he tried.

A light bulb went off in my head.

"Emmy…"

"It's you!!!"

He picked me up in a bear hug worthy of Emmet and only Emmet. He had always been my big teddy bear.

"Guys!!" called Alice "Do you know each other?"

I nodded, too excited to speak.

"Belly, I want to introduce me to my girlfriend. She's a blonde." He winked. It had always been our inside joke. Emmet was so infatuated with me but I had always said that he would fall in love with a blonde. He would laugh about it and joke saying that if we were both single at thirty, we'd marry each other.

He towed me to his table where two blondes, a male and female, sat, looking very confused. A baffled Alice followed behind us.

"Guys, I want to introduce me to the love of my life."

I was shocked. I assumed that Emmet would have forgotten our little joke. I looked at the table to find the female blond glaring at me and then looking a Emmet with tears in her eyes. The male was giving Emmet death glares. Alice, well Alice looked like she was going to cry.

I looked at Emmet and he looked at me. We looked at the group and then burst out laughing. All off them looked at us.

"Emmet, you scared them, you big oaf. Blonds are sending glares over here. I don't _want_ to die, you idiot." I thumped him on the back of his head.

"Ouch Bells. You still hit hard."

"I was eight the last time I saw you, dummy. Ten years ago"

"Bella.." Alice called. "You know Emmet."

"Well, since doofus-brain here" "Hey!" "doesn't want to tell you guys about my past, I will. When I was eight, my school thought that I was too smart for my grade so they put me ahead by a year. I was in Emmet's class in Forks. Fourth grade, those were the times. My mom had just, uh, passed on and the nine-year-old Emmet was my old solace. After he moved away, I was heart broken. I took a break from school just before I started the seventh grade so then when I started school again I would have been a year younger than Emmet. We made a bet. I bet that Emmet would fall for a blonde. He bet brunette. Speaking of which Emmy, you lose and you owe me fifty bucks."

"Fine. Ten, twenty, thirty, forty,…."

I turned to the blondes. "You must be Rosalie."

She glared at me.

"Guess you're still mad. Emmet gets a little to hyper sometimes. He's a big teddy bear. He's like the brother I never had and never could have." I smiled sadly when I remembered why I couldn't have siblings.

Rosalie's face softened. "What do you mean "never could have"?"

"Well, my mom had me by C-section and the doctors told her that she couldn't have kids after me. Then she died when I was eight."

"Sorry." She said. She held her hand out. "Friends?"

"Friends."

"I love happy endings" said Alice.

"Alice! This isn't the end. It's the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

All of us became friends really fast. We spent most of our time together and before we knew it, it was the start of the semester.

I was lying in bed thinking of what my first day of college would be like. Pretty soon, I drifted into dreamless sleep.

**AN: Review, review, review!!! Edward is introduced in the next chapter.**


	7. Meeting Edward

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to my bed bouncing. I shot up at once, thinking that there was an earthquake. Of course, it was just Alice bouncing up and down in anticipation of the day to come.

"!!!" **(translation- oh my god bella today is the first day of school and you are still asleep. Wake up)**

I stared at the little pixie who was bouncing on my bed. After a while, she finally realized that I was awake and got of my bed. She moved of my bed and began bouncing on the floor.

"Sorry Bella! I'm just so excited. It's the first day of university. A new beginning."

I chuckled as I thought of how cliché that sounded.

"Alice, I'm going to take a shower. You going to do my make-up?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Duh Bella! I'll even pick out your outfit. Your clothes are so pretty. You just don't pair then up right."

"Gee, thanks Alice" I said sarcastically.

I shook my head and headed into the bathroom. I was amazed when I first saw the dorm. Our room- more like apartment- had a living room, two _very_ spacious bedrooms, and a bathroom which connected both of them. Each room also had a _humongous_ walk-in closet. My cousin had bought me a whole new wardrobe which took up half the closet. I still needed more stuff like dresses and shoes and sweats. Alice, who loves shopping, volunteered to come shopping with me.

I finished my shower in record time and walked into my bedroom to see that Alice had already laid out my clothes for me and was waiting for me with her make-up bag. She was already dressed and all made up.

I usually hated make-up and since Alice knew that, she kept it light so that I wasn't wearing much at all. I smiled to myself when I realized that Alice and I had gotten so close over the past few weeks that even my best friend-my dad- would be envious.

"Bella. Earth to Bella!" Alice called out, waving her hand in front of my face. "Where'd you go?"

"Sorry Alice. Just thinking."

She nodded. We left the dorm and headed to Denny's. A few days ago, Emmet, Rose, and Jasper had told us that the university was like a little town. There is a Japanese restaurant, an Italian one, and a Mexican one, as well as a McDonald's and a Denny's. There was also a huge campus mall which had Alice weak in the knees.

We reached Denny's pretty soon. Outside, I notice a boy around my age sucking face with a girl who was extremely scantily clothed. I thought it was disgusting and wondered why they couldn't limit their PDA to a gentle peck on the lips or a simple kiss. No need to go all out!

We walked in to be greeted by Emmet's bear hugs.

"Emmy….can't….breathe…. need…air…"

Emmet let out a booming laugh and put me down. He went to ruffle my hair but stopped when he noticed Alice's death glare. He went with picking me up caveman style and taking me to the table where the others were. I always loved my brother bear. He was my adopted bother and I didn't mind so much when he did that when we were eight. It kept the boys with cooties away. Now, however, I was mortified. This was my first day of college!!! I didn't want the local guys to run at the sight of me knowing that I hung out with Emmet. I screamed bloody murder and he put me down, looking at me frantically.

"Are you okay Bells? What happened? Are you hurt? What did you see?" he asked in a rush looking behind him, trying to figure out why I was screaming.

I smirked and he looked at me, confused. I put my hand behind my back and walked the rest of the distance to where Alice and Rose and Jasper where laughing their heads off.

I sighed. "Rose, does he act like this with you too?" Not able to stop laughing, she shook her head.

"Bella….HAHA…if Emmet….CHOKE….acted like that…HA….with me….COUGH…..I'd kill him" she managed to choke out in between laughs.

I shook my head. I was going to spend my college career with a bunch of lunatics….whom I loved.

The rest of our meal was uneventful. When we finally got ready to pay the bill, Emmet decided that he wanted another chocolate cake. We groaned but ordered another.

After breakfast, I took of to the front office as my car was going to be arriving today, a few weeks late. I was very nervous when I saw the delivery guy pulling up with my baby. I told no one about the car and I let no one drive it. I looked at every inch of it to make sure that there wasn't a scratch on it. The guy came up to me.

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Yes"

"Just to be sure, what's your middle name?"

"Marie."

"Okay, no if you would sign here for me."

I quickly signed on the line and took the keys. I missed my baby so much. I hurriedly got in and started it. The gentle purr of the car soothed me. I drove up to Alice and Emmet. The windows were tinted so they couldn't see inside.

"Watch where your going show-off!" yelled Emmet.

"Show-off, am I?" I asked, getting out of the car.

Both of their mouths dropped to the floor.

"That's….your car?" Emmet asked. I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us you had such a nice car Bella?!!!" Alice screamed, already bouncing. "Can I take it for a test drive?"

"NO!!!" I yelled. Alice flinched at my suddenly loud voice. "I let no one-not even my dad- drive my car. You will not touch the car. You will not sit on the car. You will not eat in the car. You will only look at the car. You will sit _in_ it IF I let you."

They both looked at me shocked. I shrugged and got in my car. I rolled down the window and said "You can ride with me if you want." They both looked at each other and ran to the car and got in.

I drove both of them to their first classes. As I was driving to mine, I saw make-out boy again except this time, he was with a different girl. So he was _that_ kid of a guy. The kind who would be with another girl each time someone saw him-a player.

I parked my car and got out. My first class was freshmen studies. This class sounded like it would be easy because all it was, was techniques on how to study and take notes- mandatory for all freshmen.

The professor gave us our syllabus (a syllabus on how to take notes. HA!) and told us what supplies we would need. Pretty soon, class was over.

I walked out to see that it was raining. I didn't think of it as a sign because rain was common back in Forks. However, _this_ was California. Bright, sunny Cali.

I tripped on thin air and prepared to meet my good friend- the floor. I wouldn't call myself a klutz but I was very accident prone. At least those accidents were when I used my feet and not my car. I love driving fast. Now, as I was saying. I was preparing to meet the floor when a pair of hands caught me. I heard a very annoyed voice say, "Wha…? Watch where your going?"

I mumbled apologies and righted myself. I looked up into the eyes of playboy. Yes, it was the same guy who was making-out with every girl on campus all morning long. When he saw me, he looked dazzled. I bet I was too. He had tousled bronze hair and beautiful green eyes and he was just….beautiful. Whoa! Wait a sec! Did I just call player here _beautiful_?!!!

He shook his head, as if to shake away his thoughts, and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

**AN: Hit or miss? How was it? Did I get **_**too**_** much off topic in some places? Review, review, review!!!!**


	8. So sorry Author's Note

**I recently got a review saying that my story was a lot like Meyer University by Sh.C but it isn't. The family "secret" isn't anything like in Meyer University and Charlie and Renee both know about this "secret". Hopefully, it's not what anyone expects. Also, in my story, Bella is very athletic and soccer isn't the only sport she is really good at. She is also very good at hockey and basketball and swimming- good enough to be on a team(along with tennis and badminton and well you get the picture-everything). However, I was confused as to what team to put her. I chose soccer because that is not only my favorite sport but I know the rules of that game better than the others. Just wanted to clear any confusion.**


	9. Bella and La Tua Cantante

**EPOV**

I was minding my own business and walking to class when I bumped into a girl. I was annoyed. Did _anyone_ watch where they were going these days. "Wha…? Watch where your going?" I said, irritated.

The chick started mumbling but I _think_ she was saying sorry. When she finally looked up at me, I was stunned. She was_ beautiful. _No, that is an understatement. She was godly. Aphrodite couldn't compare.

"Hi. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen," I said. Then, I cursed inwardly at myself. That sounded so much like James Bond that it wasn't even funny. The girl in front of me looked at my hand and then back at me. She gaped. She seemed dazzled.

Finally, she shook her head as if clearing her thoughts. "Bella Swan," she said. Ah, so her name was Bella. So true. She is _molto bella_. **(AN: Italian for very beautiful)**

Before I could talk to her and find out about her, another girl came up to me. I _think_ her name was Sadie. Or maybe it was Sasha, or Sarah. Oh what the hec! I don't care!

"Eddie!" I flinched. I hated that name. "So, about our date later tonight-what time are you going to pick me up?"

"Oh, I don't know Sadie. Maybe around seven-ish," I offered.

"It's Sabrina- and seven is fine!!!" she said.

The beautiful girl in front of me snorted. I looked at her. She looked at the floor shaking her head. Sabrina noticed her too.

"And you are?!" she asked my Bella in a snobby tone. Whoa, wait! _My_ Bella!! Where did that come from?!!

Bella held out her hand. "I'm Bella!" she said cheerfully, "and I was jut leaving. I have to get to class in five minutes."

She then turned around and started to walk away before she realized that she was going the wrong way. She blushed and looked at the floor. While she was leaving, I heard her say "I am _sooo_ going to kill Alice Cullen. Can't believe she didn't tell me…."

Oh, so she was friends with my dearest sister. This will make getting to know her a whole lot easier.

I quickly ditched Sabrina after saying that seven was fine and took out my cell phone. I hit speed dial #2- Alice.

"Hello, brother dearest!! Long time, no speak and we all know who is responsible for that. Now just get on with it. Speak!!!!"

How she was able to say so much in one breath, I will never know.

"What can't a guy just call and talk to his favorite sister once in a while?" I asked, feigning hurt.

"Well, my dearest, one- I AM YOUR ONLY SISTER DUMBASS, and two- if you wanted to talk so bad you would come to me and talk face-to-face."

" Ha ha Alice, very funny. Okay, so for once in my busy schedule, I am free tomorrow night…" "What?! You didn't get a date for a Friday night?!! LE GASP!!!" "…and I wanted to spend some time with my family and friends. So you, me, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and your new room mate, if you want to bring her, tomorrow night at _La Tua Cantante_. 'k?"

"Well….."

"Please, Ali. Puh-wease!!!" I said. I knew she couldn't resist me when I used my "I'm-so-innocent" voice.

"Oh, alright you big baby!!" she said, "are you sure my new room mate can come?"

"If you want to bring her. I don't care. But, I know you and you probably have become best-joint at the hip- friends with her already. You don't want to leave her all alone, do you?!"

"Okay! I'll bring her. But, Edward. One false move from you and I'll kill you. She is really nice. I really like her. I WILL not tolerate your bad moves around her, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. If you are friends with her, she probably isn't my type any way. You never like anyone I date."

"Oh Eddie! That's cause all your dates are sluts. And who knows? Maybe my room mate _is _your type. You'll have to wait and find out." Then, she hung up.

I stared at the phone. Something was going on and I knew it. I picture Alice with that I-know-something-you-don't-look. She was definitely up to something.

_The next day at the girls' dorm before dinner._

**BPOV**

"Alice, I already told you. I don't want to go out. I will be stuck being the fifth wheel. I hate being the extra," I whined. I didn't care that I was being kid-ish.

"Bella! My brother, who takes no time for his family, actually invited us to dinner. Will you just put on the dress and not ruin this for me?!!!"

"Hmmm…let me think. NO!!!"

"Please, Bella. Please, please, please, please, please." She pouted and gave me the feared puppy-pout. My weakness.

I finally gave in and she squealed.

Alice actually _bought_ me a dress. I have more than enough money to may for it and I told her that. Did she listen? No-oo!! She went and _bought_ me a dress. A very expensive dress, at that!!!

At least she has a good sense of style. The dress looked good.-on anyone but me. I know that I am not a plain Jane but I am not beautiful as Alice constantly says I am. **(AN: In my story, Bella doesn't view herself as a Plain Jane but as pretty… just not beautiful)**

The dress was a strapless blue dress that ended just below my knees. It had an off-white border at the bottom and an off-white ribbon just below my breasts. It also had a bit of off-white lace lining the top. Over all, it was beautiful.

Of course, Alice had to go over board and bought me shoes as well. They were yellow and open toe but had a couple of straps in the front to hold my feet in it. Also, they were two and a half inch stilettos. Alice was trying to kill me. **(Pic on profile.)**

Alice went to get dressed and came out an hour later wearing a beautiful pink dress. It was a sheer halter dress with satin on the bottom, below the breast, and on the neckline. **(Pic on profile)** She had hot pink stilettos to go with it.

We were waiting around, watching TV when Rose arrived. She was gorgeous like always. She wore a red dress with spaghetti straps, a ruche bodice, and a soft bubble hem. It landed right above her knees.**(You get it by now, pic on profile ********)**

"Ready girls?" she asked before we all headed out the door to my car. That was my compromise. I go, I drive. Apparently, Emmett and Alice had another brother. Funny how they never mentioned him.

We stepped out of the car in front of an Italian restaurant. La Tua Cantante. _Your Singer._ It does have a catchy name. We walked in and were greeted my the host asking us if we had a reservation, which we did. When the host showed us to our table, it was already occupied by three males- Emmett, Jasper, and a bronze haired boy whose back was to me.

"Eddie!!" yelled Alice before she went to hug him. Hearing her say that made something on the edge of my memory stand out. I wish I knew what!!

Finally, I heard a musical laugh and the bronze haired stranger turned. I froze.

_**Flashback to yesterday**_

_I tripped on thin air and prepared to meet my good friend- the floor. I wouldn't call myself a klutz but I was very accident prone. At least those accidents were when I used my feet and not my car. I love driving fast. Now, as I was saying. I was preparing to meet the floor when a pair of hands caught me. I heard a very annoyed voice say, "Wha…? Watch where your going?"_

_I mumbled apologies and righted myself. I looked up into the eyes of playboy. Yes, it was the same guy who was making-out with every girl on campus all morning long. When he saw me, he looked dazzled. I bet I was too. He had tousled bronze hair and beautiful green eyes and he was just….beautiful. Whoa! Wait a sec! Did I just call player here beautiful?!!!_

_He shook his head, as if to shake away his thoughts, and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."_

_It was the play boy. But this close he looked, like I said before, beautiful. I shook my head. He's still a player, I thought. "Bella Swan." I said back._

_Suddenly, I heard a nasally voice._ _"Eddie! So, about our date later tonight-what time are you going to pick me up?"_

_Of course, it was a different girl._

"_Oh, I don't know Sadie. Maybe around seven-ish," said Mr. Player._

"_It's Sabrina- and seven is fine!!!" It was the play boy. But this close he looked, like I said before, beautiful. I shook my head. He's still a player, I thought. "Bella Swan." I said back._

_Suddenly, I heard a nasally voice._ _"Eddie! So, about our date later tonight-what time are you going to pick me up?"_

_Of course, it was a different girl._

"_Oh, I don't know Sadie. Maybe around seven-ish," said Mr. Player._

"_It's Sabrina- and seven is fine!!!" she replied, more like yelled._

_I tried to hold back my laughter. This was lame. He didn't even remember her name. Even Jacob remembered my name. I snorted when I thought about Jacob. Of course he remembered my name. _He_ didn't want to blow his cover, after all. _

"_And you are?!" 'Sadi' asked me, obviously trying to be cool. She just sounded like she was recovering from the flu._

_I decided to play with her. I held out my hand. "I'm Bella!" I said brightly, "and I was just leaving. I have to get to class in five minutes."_

_I turned around and started to walk away when I realized that I was going the wrong way. I blushed. "I am soo going to kill Alice Cullen. Can't believe she didn't tell me that playboy was her brother."_

_**Flashback end**_

Of course, that's what I was trying to remember. I was summoned back to relity when I got a bone crunching hug. Emmett!!!

"BELLA!!! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO COME!!! YEAH!!! YOU CAME!!!"

I chuckled and nodded. Emmett was such a kid sometimes. At least he was distracting me form the pair of emerald green eyes I saw staring at me with a shocked expression behind him.

Emmett finally put me down and Alice bounced, literally _bounced, _towards me with Edward in tow.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my brother Edward. Edward this is my room mate Bella"

"We've met" we said in unison.

Oh boy! This is going to be a long night.

**AN: How was it? I have not been getting many reviews so just to let you know, I won't be continuing the story if I don't get a minimum of 15 reviews for this chapter. It is my longest chapter yet so please. Review!!!!**


	10. Past Life

**BPOV**

"Alice!! I can't believe that he is your brother!!!" I yelled when we returned to our dorm in the night.

"What do you mean, I didn't tell you? I didn't even know that you knew him" Alice screamed back.

"I still told you that I didn't like players, no matter how cute, or hot, or whatever they are. I just don't. Why did you take me there?" I asked. My eyes had started tearing up.

Alice looked panicked. "I didn't think that it would be such a big deal. I am so sorry. Want to talk about it?"

I looked up at her. I was now sobbing me eyes out. No one had ever looked so concerned before. So I told her.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the street in Port Angeles. I actually missed having a boyfriend. However, I would never wish someone like Jacob on my worst enemy._

_Jessica wanted to buy dresses for our senior prom. When I told her that I didn't have anyone to go with, she said that we could go in a group. Yeah right! I _really_ wanted to go with Jessica and Mike and watch them mash all night._

_I, though, did not tell Jessica about my plans. My plan was that I would leave for college the day after graduation. Prom was the day after graduation._

_Anyway, so I was walking down Port Angeles when my cell phone started vibrating in my purse. I took it out and it was a text from my dad._

Bells, did you have lunch yet?

_I smiled. My dad always cared about stuff like this; he was my best friend. I texted him back with a yes._

_I walked around for an hour, window shopping. After a while, I took my IPod out of my purse and put the earphones in my ears. I walked around not bothering to watch where I was going. _

_Little did I know that this would come back to haunt me._

_Anyway, I was walking and looking at my feet when I heard a voice behind me say _

"_Hello, Isabella" _

_I turned around slowly. I knew that voice. I would remember that voice for as long as I lived. Jacob Black. I turned around. He was standing less than five steps away from me._

"_Hello, Bella" Jacob greeted in a voice which I can only describe as creepy. "Long time no see."_

"_Yeah. How have you been?" I asked._

"_Same old, same old. Nothing new" he answered. He stepped closer. "How have _you_ been?"_

"_Good. How's Lizzie?" I asked._

_He shrugged. "Wouldn't know. We broke up after I realized how stupid I was to let you go."_

_Oh, I see. He wants to get back together, I thought._

"_Jake, you followed your heart. There was nothing wrong with that. Maybe I was a little too harsh on you. I mean, you had to _move_. I didn't have to insult you in front of the whole school. I am truly sorry for that." I said. In truth, I wasn't really sorry. Not for what I did. I gave the jerk a piece of his own medicine. No, what I felt for him, was pity. Deep, deep pity._

"_Bells, I want to get back together. I'm moving to La Push but I'm going to go to Forks High. Oh, I know! We can go to prom together. Has anyone asked you yet?" he said in a rush- the last part, a little jealously. _

"_No, no one has asked me yet," I answered, a bit wary._

"_Good. Do you want to catch a movie now or later?" he asked without even asking me if I _wanted_ to catch a movie in the first place._

_Can you believe the nerve of this guy?! He breaks my heart and then tries to get me back. Now I remember why I wanted to break up with him even before he cheated on me. He was so _controlling_. _

_I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Jacob stepping closer and closer until he was a little too close; so close, I had to lean back to look at him. _

_I opened my mouth to tell him to get away from me but stopped, not of my own choice, but because his lips were covering my mouth and his hands were around my waist._

_Now, I was afraid. I tried to push him away but all that did was get him to hold on tighter. He slowly backed me up until I was up against a wall. We were in a dark alley. I had not noticed this before. No one would be able to hear me if I screamed. _

_Not that I would. If I did, the guy would probably try to shove his tongue down my throat. _

_Well, I should have guessed that he would not stop for just plain old kissing. For Jake, more had always been less. He liked the physical parts of our relationship._

_His hand slowly slipped up my shirt and he explored my chest. I was getting freaked out. What was he doing? _

_I kept shoving and kicking. Tears were running down my cheeks now. _

_He started removing my clothes right there without breaking the kiss. Pretty soon, I was practically naked. His clothes were still on. But not for long._

_After he was done with me, he left me alone. All he wanted was a easy lay. He left me there, naked, bleeding, and out cold. _

_When I came to, I quickly put on my clothes and checked my watch. It was almost dinner time. I checked my phone too. There were three messages from Jessica saying that she was leaving without me. I was fine with that. I wanted to be alone._

_I was in shock. I called a cab because I did not want my dad to know what had happened._

_I didn't eat dinner. I just took a shower and went straight to bed._

_Flashback over_

Alice looked at me with horror clear on my face. She was sobbing with me.

"A couple of days later, my dad found out. I had been a living corpse so he read my diary. I had written down the whole thing. My dad filed a case which we won and Jacob had to serve five years in prison." I said. "Can you believe it? The guy took a lot away my dignity and all that he got was five years in prison."

Alice didn't speak.

"Not to mention that he's getting let out early for good behavior. He's getting out in less than a month."

Now, Alice spoke. No she screamed.

"WHAT?!!! A MONTH?!!! How can they _do_ that? He is a sexual predator!" Alice yelled.

She kept on rambling about how her father would hear about this and how she would kill him and a lot of other stuff. She finally noticed that I was still sobbing.

She put her arms around me and comforted me. She kept telling me about how she would kill Jacob if she ever met him and how he deserved prison for life.

Finally, she told me something. Something I _most definitely _wasn't expecting.

"Edward's a good guy, you know. He isn't as tough as he tries to make everyone think. There's a lot more to him that meets the eye. Give him a chance."

I thought about it. He was snobby and arrogant and didn't care about girls' feelings but tonight at dinner. Tonight, he was behaving like a regular guy. He was laughing with his brother and best friend at jokes and burped and slurped his soup like every other guy I have met so far. Except, he did check out the waitress and ask for her number. I was sure he was going to.

What I didn't expect was the irrational anger I felt when he got the number and a date with the waitress.

I mentioned this to Alice while we were readying ourselves for bed. She just gave me a knowing smile and looked away. I struggled to find a meaning to that smile but I couldn't. We went to bed.

_The middle of the night…_

I was woken in the middle of the night by the sound of my cell phone ringing. I woke up with a start. I looked in the direction of Alice's bed and noticed that she wasn't there. She must have gone to the bathroom or something.

I looked back at my phone. It was my dad. I tried calculating the time to figure out what time it was in Washington. My phone started ringing and Alice entered the room and looked at me quizzically.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" Alice asked.

"I'm trying to figure out the time in Washington" I replied.

Alice laughed. "Silly Bella. We're in the same time zone."

Huh. That was weird. Dad loved his sleep. Why was he calling this late? I answered the phone.

"Hi, Dad" I said.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked frantically.

I panicked. "What is it, Dad? Why? Is everything alright?"

Alice looked at me alarmed. I realized I was shouting.

"No, Bells, everything isn't alright. Jacob escaped from prison. I want you to listen to me very closely. I am not going to tell you to hide because it is your life and you shouldn't stop living it 'cause of some psycho. Make sure someone is with you wherever you go. I don't care who. I've got to go. Bells, be careful." My dad hung up.

I was frozen, horrified. I looked up at Alice and realized that I had had my phone on speaker. Her reaction wasn't much different than mine.

"Bella, I'll call the boys. We aren't going to leave you alone, not for a minute. We'll be there for you. Don't worry." Alice said in a rush.

I would have refused. I would have said that I didn't want to cause her any trouble but at that moment. That moment, my mouth was frozen. I was frozen.

He was back. Jacob was back.

**AN: This is for you, kakii. I have finally updated. Sorry to everyone for not updating more often. I have told others that I was "sacrificing" fanfiction during Lent. Thanks for being patient. Now…**

**Hit or miss? Review, review!!! More reviews please. I have been relying on the reviews of 1 person. Thanks to her, I am updating. Please, I am on my knees (figuratively, of course). Review!!!!**


	11. Maybe I was wrong about you

**BPOV**

I somehow managed to live through the next few days. Alice had contacted Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and even Edward and told them that I was in danger.

Surprisingly, out of all of them, Edward was the most worried. He was hanging out with Alice and me more often. He turned down or cancelled all his dates for the next few weeks just to spend time with us. This must have been hard considering he likes women.

I got to know Edward better and it turned out that Alice was right; Edward really wanst a bad guy. He just had a few bad habits.

Today, we were sitting around Alice and my kitchen table playing "go fish" –childish, maybe, but very entrancing.

"Do you have any Kings?" Edward asked.

"Go fish" I said sleepily. However, we had been playing for more than an hour. Things were staring to get boring.

Behind me, Alice was baking cookies. That's about the only thing she can do in the kitchen without blowing up the place.

"I'm bored," Edward complained. He dumped his cards on the table. I put my cards down too.

"Me too," I said.

"Me three," Alice called from the kitchen. I laughed. She probably had no idea what we were talking about. Then again, Alice does have pretty sharp ears…

I looked in front of me and jumped. Edward was staring at me pretty intently.

I blushed.

"What?" I asked. I wondered if I had something on my face. I looked down. Yup, I remembered to put on a bra. He kept staring.

"Has anyone told you that it's not nice to stare?" I admonished, still blushing.

He jumped. He looked down and his cheeks were a little pink.

"Whoa! Is my brother _blushing_? Belly, what did you _do_ to him?" Emmett alleged from behind me.

"Shut up, Emmett" Edward mumbled, but loud enough for me to hear.

I giggled. "What _did_ I do to you, Edward? I have _never_ seen you blush before. Was it _my_ penetrating gaze?"

This comment made him turn redder. Yet, he wasn't one to be out down that easily.

"If I recall correctly, Isabella _dearest_, you were blushing because of _my_ gaze" he stated. He then realized that he had said the wrong thing. He looked down and got even redder. I thought he was going to pop a blood vessel.

"And why, dear brother, were you staring at Bella?" inquired Alice from behind me. She came into the room with a tray full of hot cookies in her hands.

"Um…I…uh…well, you see…I…" Edward stammered. He was fidgeting with his hands.

I do not loathe my looks. Not to sound proud, but I know that I am pretty. I know that I am capable of many things with the power of my body alone. But to _this_ extent. The poor guy couldn't form a coherent sentence. I smirked.

But soon, my smirk faded. It was this body that got me into this situation in the first place.

Suddenly, I was shaking as the images of that night came rushing to my head. I heard voices call out my name but all I could see were those pictures before a wall of red. How could I have been so stupid? Why had I said yes to him in the first place?

Then I remembered. Edward was a no good, cheating player- a guy who toys with girls and then throws them away. Just like Jacob. He wasn't any better. I was being stupid. Again.

I opened my eyes and realized that I was lying on the couch with five worried faces looking over me. It was obvious that I had just passed out.

Four of these faces were people I had come to care for. People Jacob could use against me, to his advantage. One of them was an exact replica of Jake. He acted just like Jacob used to act. Jacob used to flirt and stare at me before he asked me out. And then he….

I sucked in a breath. I had to get away. Far away. Where no one could find me. Not even Jacob.

I stood up and looked at everyone, even Edward. I knew that I may never see them again if I leave.

I felt awful. I wanted to cry but stayed strong. Everyone looked worried. I wished I could thank them for trying to comfort me but then they would know. I was going to leave tonight.

I walked silently to my room, entered and closed the door. When Alice was asleep, I would leave. No one would know until morning and by then I'd be long gone.

I lay down on my bed even though I was determined to stay awake. However, the moment I fell onto my bed. I realized how tired I was. I was asleep in seconds.

When I woke up, I had no idea what time it was. I hoped Alice was asleep so that I could leave. I tried to move but I felt someone next to me. I wanted to move, to scream, anything. I couldn't, though. I couldn't move.

Then, I heard his voice. I felt him caressing my head like my mom used to when I was sick.

He was singing. I felt water falling on my face and I realized that he was crying. His voice was sweet. He was singing _"Because of You" _by Kelly Clarkson.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far._

He sounded in so much pain. I wondered if he had gotten hurt the way I had, if he has a broken heart like me.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

He sang with so much passion, I wanted to cry for him.

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in you eyes_

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Maybe, just maybe, I was wrong. Maybe he wasn't like others. I didn't even know him. I shouldn't have judged.

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young _

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry _

_In the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

He was sobbing while singing those lines. What happened to make him this unhappy? I felt irrational anger. Why was he this sad? Did he know I was awake and was he trying to mess with me? I felt ashamed to think that. He was singing with honest to goodness sadness. Why, thouh?

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

He sang the last two lines with a shaky voice. He was still stroking my head.

As soon as he finished the song, I changed my mind. I would stay. I was curious as to why he was so upset. I wanted to comfort him.

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that his eyes were closed.

"Edward," I whispered.

He jumped at the sound of his name and opened his eyes. He moved his hand away like he burnt it. He looked away to wipe away his tears.

I sat up. "Edward," I said again. "What are you doing here?"

"Sor…sorry…I….how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough" I said. "You have a really good voice"

Edward smiled. "My mom made me sing in church when I was a kid. I learned to love it so I still do."

I laughed without humor. "Love. What is love? There isn't such a thing. I don't believe it."

Edward looked at me. "So you're saying… you don't believe in love?" he asked incredulously.

"Not anymore. I used to, when I was a kid" I said.

"When my mom was around" I whispered.

Edward just stared at me.

"Do you believe in love, Edward?" I asked finally.

He didn't say anything. Slowly, he nodded. "I do."

I considered that. "I guess we all have our own beliefs but I'll believe in it when I see it."

Edward sighed. He looked down and shook his head. Suddenly, his eyes brightened and he looked up at me.

"What about Emmett and Rose? Jasper and Alice?" he asked. "Don't they look like their in love?"

"I said that I don't believe in it and it doesn't exist for me. It seems to exist for everyone else"

Edward opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, then he closed it. He finally gathered up the courage to ask me what he wanted. Boy, I wish he didn't.

"Did you ever love…Jacob?" he asked silently.

I pondered for a bit. "I thought I did, and then I realized that I just loved having a boyfriend. I never loved him and he didn't love me. I was popular, he wanted popularity, so he asked me out. I should never have said yes." I whispered the last part, once again cursing my bad judgment at the time.

Edward stood up and went to the door without responding. He looked at me before he left and shut the door quietly.

Maybe I was wrong about him. He wasn't as bad as Jake. Jeez, the guy used to sing in a church choir; Jacob never looked at a church his entire life.

**EPOV**

I left the room and went into the living room where I was sleeping on the couch. I felt bad for Bella but I didn't want to show it. It could possibly make her feel worse.

I felt like rearranging Jacob's face. Even though I didn't know the guy I wanted to pummel him for what he did to Bella.

I heard the couch squeak and felt two small arms around me. Alice.

"Hey sis" I said.

"Hiya bro. I heard you sing" she said "You don't sing unless you're really, really sad."

She looked at me. "Are you really, really sad?"

I looked down at my sister. I remembered when she used to steal my stuff and call me names as a child. She still does that, but right now I knew that I would always be her favorite big brother. She hugged me tight and laid her head on my shoulder. We didn't need to talk to share our feelings. We were twins and our "twin-telepathy" did that for us.

"She is hurting, Edward. You were too when Tanya left." I sighed.

For awhile, I thought I hated Tanya. Then, I realized that I hated, not her, but believing her. I hated my own judgment. I swore to never fall in love again. But Bella…Bella was different. I didn't want to, but without realizing it, I was crushing on Bella.

"Ali, she doesn't believe in love anymore."

"Give her time. Teach her to love like Emmett and Rose and Jasper and I thought you. She wasn't only betrayed, she was hurt. She suffered more than you did."

I thought about it and realized Alice was right.

I would wait for Bella. I _could_ wait for Bella. I would wait till she was ready….. till she was healed.

But more than that, I would be her friend and protect her from her biggest threat…..

Jacob Black.


	12. Since You've Been Gone

**BPOV**

"Alice, I don't want to go" I said.

It was a Saturday night and she wanted to go for a party. I wanted to sleep.

Tomorrow was the beginning of Spring Break but unlike the rest of my friends, I would spend it in mourning like I did every year.

Next week marked the 10th anniversary of my mom's death. Since my dad came from an orthodox Catholic family, this memorial service would be the most important.

"I have to catch a plane at 5 AM tomorrow morning, Alice. I need my sleep!"

Alice pouted. "You don't have to stay there the whole time. You can leave early. It's next _door_ for goodness sakes."

I sighed. Darn pixie pout. "Fine, Alice. But I am leaving at 11."

Alice squealed in excitement and ran to keep my clothing ready.

I sighed. I was such a push over. I rolled out of bed and walked to the shower. I stripped and looked at myself in the mirror. My body had all the curves a girl should have. It was perfect. Almost.

At the bottom of my waist, almost invisible, was a scar. A few years ago, it was almost 7 inches big but now I rarely paid attention to it.

There are a few people in the world who know how I got the scar. My dad, me, and…_him._

I chose to not ponder over it and took a quick shower. Then, I changed into the clothes Alice had set out for me. It was a navy blue tube top with a black denim mini skirt- too small for my liking.

However, I wore it. It wasn't like I had never worn anything like it before. A shiver passed through my body.

I heard the windows rattling behind me. I turned and walked to the window. It was locked. I opened it to see if it was windy outside. It wasn't. That was strange. Windows don't rattle by themselves.

I shrugged it off.

Alice was already ready. She was waiting for me outside.

"BELLA! What took you so long?!" she yelled.

"Alice, I have fragile ears." I pouted.

She rolled her eyes. She took my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Oooh! Bella! They have karaoke." Alice was like a kid in a candy store.

"You should see her when she's high. She's not there yet" a velvety voice said from behind me.

I jumped. "Edward, you scared me."

He chuckled.

"Care to dance" he asked me.

"The music's too fast" I said.

"I requested a song." All of a sudden, it turned to a Jonas Brothers' song.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true  
_

"'When you look me in the eyes'? Edward, I didn't know you were a Jonas fan" I said pertly.

"One of my many secrets" he said with a wink. My heart started racing when he winked at me.

_  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
_

I put my hand on his shoulders and we started swaying to the beat. Behind him, I saw a figure dressed in black moving about. I felt as if it were looking at me.

_  
How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.  


"Earth to Bella!" Edward called out.

"Huh!"

"Where'd ya go?" he asked with a chuckle.

I smiled. I loved his laugh. I looked at his eyes. I loved his eyes. I love hi- WOAH! I did not just almost go there. Bad Bella! You know better than to fall in love with a guy after knowing him for a month.

_  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go  
_

I was so caught up with arguing with myself that I didn't notice that the song was over.

Edward was gazing at me intently. His face was inching closer and closer. Soon enough, his lips were on mine. HE was kissing _me. _

It was interrupted soon, though, when I heard Alice on the mike by the DJ.

"…my best friends, Bella, is going to sing for us."

Edward muttered something about an annoying pixie.

I stared at Alice. I swear, the pixie was demented. Did she really think that I would sing?

I tried to run in the other direction but a long hand tried to stop me. I stopped but not because of the hand. It was because I saw someone in the crowd wearing black- the same figure I was seeing all night.

Jacob Black.

I finally had a chance to stand up to him- to show him that I was over him and what he did to me. I had moved on and I was better off without him.

"Okay, Alice, I'll sing- but I get to pick the song."

She nodded excitedly.

I requested the song "Since You've Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson.

_Here's the thing, we started off friends_

_It was cool but it was all bretend_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since you've been gone_

_You dedicated, you took the time_

_It wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah yeah _

_Since you've been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I pictured me with you._

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thank to you_

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_Since you've been gone_

_How can I put it? You put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since you've been gone_

_How come I never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_I guess you never felt that way_

_But since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_You had your chance you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth I just cant take it _

_Again and again and again and again_

_Since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_You should now_

_That I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

I didn't realize that my eyes were closed until I finished singing and everyone started cheering. I opened my eyes and looked around. I felt myself blushing. I had never done anything like this before.

I looked around and spotted Edward. He was staring at me, his face expressionless. I blushed harder.

Then, I remembered why I was up here in the first place. I saw _him_. He was looking at me. He knew that I knew he was here. Slowly, very slowly, he drew his finger up to his neck and made a motion like he was slicing his neck.

I stood paralyzed. He had come to kill me and there was nothing I could do about it.


	13. Jacob's Back

**Bare with me, Edward Bella is coming up really soon. Hopefully, I'll get to it by the next chapter. Also, remember the secret of Bella's family- I am hoping to bring it out in the next few chapters. Please review and tell me- do you want me to get to Bella and Edward and then their happily ever after OR Bella and Edward with a twist? (example: Tanya/ Jessica/ Lauren, some secret from Edward's past) It's your vote. Review and tell me.**

_I stood paralyzed. He had come to kill me and there was nothing I could do about it._

**BPOV**

I could not tell anyone- he would kill me sooner if I did.

I left the stage and went to Edward's side. He still hadn't stopped staring at me. Before I lost my nerve, I kissed him desperately. I wouldn't deny it anymore- I loved him. Loved him with all my heart and soul.

I let my love pour out into that kiss. I would probably never kiss him again and he would never know of my love. I stepped back and he was staring at me, his mouth agape.

Though it wasn't a carefree time for me right now, I felt happy and a bit smug.

I turned quickly, ignoring the catcalls, and walked outside. I didn't head to my room; I walked to the elevator and went to the first floor. Jacob wasn't in sight. I walked fast to my car.

Can life ever be that easy?

"I've been waiting, Bella." I heard a scary voice behind me.

I turned slowly. "Long time, Jake" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes, it has been; hasn't it?" He chuckled ominously.

"That was quite a show back there. Who's the guy? Your boyfriend?" he asked.

I shook my head. "He's just a friend."

"Oh come on, Bella!" he said, almost shouting. "You don't kiss a "just friend" in front of a hundred other people."

I was scared out of my head. I would never let Jacob know that though. He had hurt me too many times.

He grinned at me creepily. He starting walking closer to me and I backed up.

"Jacob" I warned, "don't walk closer"

That didn't stop him. He stepped closer and closer and I backed up till I hit the wall. He kept coming closer till he was inches away from me. I could smell alcohol on his breath.

Oh Jeez! I was a goner. When Jacob drank, he couldn't control himself. He had been drunk _that_ night.

He stepped so close, our bodies were touching but instead of kissing me, he whacked me hard across my face. I put my hand to my face and felt the blood.

I smelt it and was feeling woozy. Yet, I stood up and faced him. He came close to me again and hit me again. He kept hitting me until I was so weak, I couldn't move.

As I sank into unconsciousness, he came to hit me once more. He never got to me- if he did, I didn't feel it.

The next thing I saw was a bunch of bronze. It was an angel. I knew it- Jacob had killed me.

Everything soon became dark.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

What _was_ that beeping? I was trying to sleep!

I suddenly felt pain all over my body. I couldn't move. Everything hurt.

I opened my eyes very slowly and saw concerned faces looking at me in the face.

All my friends were there- Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper…Edward. Even my dad was there. No one was looking at me. They looked like they were having a conversation. I closed my eyes immediately. I tried to listen to what they were saying.

"How do you think she'll react when she wakes up?" I heard someone- Jasper, I think- ask.

"The police shot him- he's dead. She won't be happy that he's dead but she'll be happy that it's over," I heard Charlie say.

"Serves him right. I thought that mongrel was going to kill her. Did you see her when I brought her here? She was bleeding like hell," said Emmett.

"I hope she can walk. Retail therapy would be perfect for her to get her mind of off this." Of course, only Alice could think of shopping at a time like this.

"If I ever get my hands on him, I'll…" "Rosie, calm down. I want to kill him to but small problem- he's already dead." Jasper and Rose.

Edward stayed silent. I thought about the kiss we shared- well, two kisses, I guess.

My heart beat was increasing.

"Bella, are you alright. Bella! Talk to me, Bella!" Edward yelled.

I opened my eyes. Edward's face was leaning over mine, concerned.

"Edward…Jacob?" was all I managed to say.

"Shh…Bella, it's alright. He's gone. He'll never bother you again. The police…when he attacked you, I saw him…I…I tried to come downstairs as fast as I could- I got stuck in the elevator. I called the police. I called everyone else. The police got there as fast as they could. They…they shot him, Bella. He's dead. Jacob's dead."

I was stunned. I expected it, what with their little conversation, but I was still stunned.

More than that, as awful I felt to admit it, I was happy.

So, I did what all girls do when they're happy. I started crying.

Edward, of course, got all panicky and tried to figure out what was wrong. I said nothing and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him with all my strength. Luckily, he responded.

Someone coughed. Oh, oh! I forgot that everyone was there- worse- my DAD was there!

I looked towards him. He was turning red and purple at the same time. That couldn't be good.

I blushed. I looked at Edward. Woah! Player boy was blushing!!!

"I see that you, uh, are getting along well with Edward" my dad said.

I nodded, still blushing.

"Good." I looked up, stunned. Dad was smiling!

"Dad, are you feeling alright?" I asked.

He smiled at me and left the room. Something strange was going on- now I knew that it concerned Edward too.

My dad always hated everyone I have ever dated. Mike, Eric, Tyler, even Jacob. How come he isn't shooting daggers at Edward?

I guess I'll have to find out for myself.

**How was it? Can anyone guess what the secret is? Now we all know that it involves Edward. Any guesses. R&R. **

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	14. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

**My computer died and now it won't turn on and it has been like that for a while. Tech people say that it isn't going to come on and I need to buy a new computer. I have to redo all the chapters which I haven't posted so I will take a while to update.**

**So sorry for not updating for so long but it wasn't entirely my fault.**

**Edwardbella95**


End file.
